How to Express Yourself
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Everyone expresses themselves differently. Vanitas just has some trouble with how to control his anger and then finding out how to apologize. Well it took him a few years, but at least he figured out what to do. Vanitas/Ventus.


Everyone expresses themselves differently.

Sora was the kind to help and care for everyone. He was always the happiest and one with the most energy in his group of friends. If he found out a friend was hurt he'd do anything to help them feel better. His brother, Vanitas, on the other hand was more aggressive and had trouble expressing himself. As kids the two had always hung out with two others, Roxas and Ventus. These two were twins and Sora had usually gotten them mixed up, that is until they either talked or acted.

Ventus, who preferred to be called Ven, was more shy and quiet than Roxas. He hung out with Sora the most, since they were very much alike. Roxas was usually with Vanitas, but he wasn't as cruel as the other. Roxas acted tough and could be rude but he also had a soft side, especially when it came to his brother.

Sora remembered one time when they were all young that something had happened between Ven and Vanitas. Vanitas had gotten mad with Ven and had taken the other's special toy, a custom wooden sword shaped like a key his father made. Out of anger, Vanitas broke the toy in half. Both Roxas and Sora had stopped what they were doing and put their attention on the others. Sora was mostly focused on his brother, shocked that he would actually do something like that. Roxas had instantly gone over to Ven, who already had tears in his eyes but broke down at his twin's comfort.

Vanitas had gotten into a lot of trouble because of that. Roxas and Ven's dad was dead and the toy was all Ven had left of him. Sora himself was mad at his brother and it seemed so were Roxas and Ven. Though Ven was too kind to say so or act mean, he simply had avoid Vanitas.

Sora tried to get Ven happy again whenever they played, but the wooden toy was the other's favorite and always by his side. Without the toy he just seemed bored with the others and wasn't as thrilled to play with them. Sora became sad with his friend's sadness and soon got an idea. He told Ven that is other friends had wooden swords and that maybe they either had a spare or their father can make another. Ven was unsure but Roxas encouraged him to give it a try.

After a few days, Sora's friend Riku had his father make a few more wooden swords, one for each of the four boys. Vanitas didn't come with them so he didn't get his sword. Plus he was still in trouble and the other three were still upset with him.

Riku had his own friends he hung out with. Sora was friends with them too, but he didn't know them very well. The one he knew best was Demyx, probably the one who was the most outgoing and craziest of Riku's group. Then there was Axel who usually played with Riku. The one Sora knew least of was Zexion. The boy was quiet and usually sat on the beach sand. He had a sword like the others, but he never used it.

While Sora, Vanitas, Roxas, and Ven usually played indoor with toys, Riku's group liked to play outside on the beach. Every time Sora was there with them it was Riku and Axel playing with their wooden swords and Demyx trying to get Zexion to play.

When the three got their own wooden swords they started to play with the others. Roxas played with Axel, Sora with Riku, and Ven with Demyx. Ven enjoyed the new wooden toy and soon let the sad memory of the other go. He forgave Vanitas and moved on.

Now they're all in high school. Sora noticed that his brother had become distant, seeming more into the school club he had joined. Roxas made more friends but never left Ven and Sora. Something else had happened, something that surprised Sora somewhat. Demyx and Zexion started going out. Then soon after Riku asked Sora out as Axel did with Roxas.

Both Sora and Roxas were unsure about getting into a relationship that would most likely get in the way of hanging out with Ven. Ven insisted he would be fine and that his brother and friend should be happy with the others. He was left alone most of the time though, all his friends out with their boyfriends or other friends. Vanitas had distanced himself from them when they had started high school so he wasn't much of an option. That along with the fact that he and Ven still didn't get along easily.

Sophomore year Ven had gotten together with another student, but about a month and half in he was left heartbroken. Roxas and Sora were instantly there to comfort his brother about the breakup. Eventually Ven got over the other and moved on which then caused Roxas and Sora to go back to focusing on their boyfriends. By the time half the school year passed, Ven found himself hanging out with Demyx and Zexion.

The two didn't really tag along with Riku and Axel anymore, Ven only seeing them around every now and then. He was still had things in common with Demyx and Zexion was kind to him. He also liked them because they weren't as open with their relationship as the others which made him feel more included and not like a third wheel.

Ven often saw Vanitas around school or in the two classes they had together, but never went up to talk to the other. One reason because he never knew what he would say. Though he didn't talk to the other didn't mean he didn't keep the thought of him in the back of his mind. He noticed that when he walked home with Sora and Roxas that the black haired teen wasn't in sight. He had asked Sora how Vanitas got home and the brunette said he walked just like them, but he got home a couple hours after school was let out.

He didn't think about it too much even if he was curious about what Vanitas did after school. One day after his last class was let out and school was done with for the day, Ven found himself he stopped by a hand on his arm. Turning around he came face to face with Vanitas, his eyes unable to stop looking at the other's and the gold contacts he always wore.

"H-hey Vanitas," he stuttered unsure of what would happen.

"Come with me," Vanitas said and pulled on the blonde's arm. "I want to show you something."

"Okay," Ven said and followed the other down the hall, the opposite direction every other student was going. He glanced at each door they passed and noticed they were in the part of the school with all the club classes. What could Vanitas have to show him? Suddenly the other stopped walking, Ven barely managing not to run into him, and opened a door. Noticing that it was the woodshop classroom he was even more confused. "What is it you want to show me?"

"This," Vanitas said before walking to the back to one of the tables. Ven slowly followed and once he saw what was on the table his eyes widened. There on the table was a wooden sword shaped as a key, just like the one he remembered having as a child only this one was bigger, more for his size now.

"You made this?" he asked and stepped up to the other side of the table, gently touching the toy as if he didn't believe it was really there. He looked up at the other in disbelief, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Vanitas answered. "Though it did take me about a year and a half."

"Wait, are you saying this is what you've been doing during time we haven't talked?"

"Pretty much," the other said with a shrug. "I started once we got became freshmen. I joined woodshop and have been working on this ever since."

"Why?" Ven asked, actually curious as to why he would do that.

"It's just my way of saying sorry I guess," Vanitas said with another shrug.

Before either one could say anything else, Ven was on the other side of the table beside Vanitas, his arms wrapped around the black haired teen's neck. "Thank you!" he said happily as he hugged the older teen. "You didn't have to; I had already forgiven you, but thank you. It's just like I remember my old one. Thanks."

"Yeah yeah," Vanitas said and carefully pushed the boy off him. "I worked over a year on this, the best you can do is do something for me now."

"Oh right, of course. Sure," Ven agreed. "What can I do?"

"Well for starters," Vanitas said and put his finger under the blonde's chin, tilting Ven's head up. "You can go out on a date with me," he said with a smirk. "Then maybe you can become my boyfriend."

"O-okay," Ven said with a small blush that only grew when Vanitas leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Okay, there's that. I've never once written for this pairing and haven't played BBS so this is basically character practice. Please tell me what you think and if you can help me with their personalities and what not. I'll take whatever you can give me. I want to be able and write them well for Switch.


End file.
